


"Keep it to yourself."

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America x Reader, APH America x Reader x APH Russia, APH Russia x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Keep it to yourself."

Growing up next door with your best friend was the best thing, Y/N thought, until Alfred seemed to meddle a little too much with her personal life. It was when Alfred just entered Y/N’s apartment with a loud laugh to announce his presence, like usual, and saw that Y/N was giggling with someone. Sitting side by side in the long couch in the living room was Y/N and a big smiling man, who looked at Alfred’s direction and gave him a smile.

“Oh, come on, learn how to knock first.” Y/N greeted him.

This was not the first time Y/N told him to knock at the door and not just let himself in as if he also lived in that place, but never followed, yet this time, it had a different impression to Alfred. “Oh, you have… a group study? Wait, I’ll get my reviewer!” He hurried back to his place without closing the door.

Before Alfred went back to Y/N’s apartment—which took him only a minute or two, much to Y/N’s amazement—, Y/N managed to tell her companion that Alfred was her best friend, who she grew up with since grade school.

And there, Alfred squeezed himself between Y/N and her big friend before introducing himself and offered a handshake. Y/N scratched her head in dismay, and moved a little away to give her best friend some space.

“Nice to meet you. My name is Ivan. I’m sorry, but my handshake is stronger than yours.” Ivan’s smile was still plastered on his face, even until Alfred pulled his then aching hand.

_“Wrong move.”_ Alfred thought to himself, and swiftly moved closer to Y/N to hug her.

At that moment, Y/N firmly decided to not tell Alfred that she liked Ivan, for she believed he would ruin her chances with him. She had waited for the time for Ivan and her to be partners in a project. Not only Ivan was smart, but he was also dedicated to what he was doing. And now that they were finally partners, her bestfriend had to ruin the only time she could be alone with her secret crush. _Great_ , Y/N thought as she awkwardly pushed Alfred from her.  

Alfred laughed. “Are you shy to hug me with someone else around?” He teased Y/N as he sneaked a glimpse on Ivan, and saw that he was looking at them, smiling creepily – at least that was what he thought.

“Alfred, we’re doing a project, okay? If you want to review, then alright. Just be quiet.” Y/N stood up and sat beside Ivan on the other side.

Finishing the project with Alfred secretly glaring at the two busy partners, Ivan stood up and said he would go. Y/N escorted him to the door, thanked him, and waved him goodbye. Ivan thanked her, too, and told her, “See you, tomorrow, Y/N!” with a very gentle squeeze on her shoulder.

There was no doubt that was what made Y/N blush and squeal when she already closed the door, Alfred thought, as he felt invisible the whole time. “I forgot my pen! I’ll be back, Y/N!” Alfred made an excuse, and felt so hurt as Y/N seemed to actually forgot he was there when she quickly stopped her excited squealing.

Alfred went out and almost slammed the door behind him as he tried to catch up to Ivan.

Ivan stopped walking when he heard footsteps coming his way. He was not surprised to see Alfred, who tried to smile at him. “That smile is so fake, Alfred!” Ivan greeted him and added, “I wonder how you and Y/N became that close. But maybe I can get closer to her. Any advice?”

Alfred frowned a little, but still kept the fake friendly smile on his face. “Keep it to yourself.” He answered.

“Oh, I think we’ll have another project. I’ll do my best, da?” Ivan challengingly smiled at him and continued to walk.

Going back to Y/N’s apartment without a pen in hand, Alfred clung to Y/N as he pretended to review the notes he already knew and understand by heart. “Y/N, I’m your only hero, right?”

Y/N looked at him as if he asked a silly question. She ruffled his hair and saw the gleam in her best friend’s eyes. “Of course, Alfred, you’re my one and only silly hero best friend!”

And Alfred smiled with the gleam slowly fading from his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
